Cancer is the second most common cause of death in the U.S., accounting for nearly 1 of every 4 deaths. Based on Cancer Facts & Figures. 2014 from American Cancer Society, an estimated 1,665,540 new cancer cases will be diagnosed and 585,720 cancer deaths are estimated in the U.S. in 2014. Solid tumors are a serious human health concern throughout the world, as they comprise the majority of cancer incidences and mortalities.
Currently, there is a need for therapeutic agents that are useful for treating cancer.